1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fundus camera for photographing a fundus of an eye of an examinee.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a fundus camera where rough alignment of a photographing part with an eye of the examinee is firstly performed while an image of an anterior-segment of the eye displayed on a monitor is observed, and then fine alignment with a fundus portion to be photographed is performed while an image of a fundus of the eye displayed on the monitor through display switching is observed.
Further, there is known a fundus camera which projects target light for working distance detection onto a cornea of an eye of an examinee, and fine alignment is performed while a corneal reflex of the target light (a working dot) is observed along with an image of a fundus of the eye.
However, rich experience is required to make proper display switching between the image of the anterior-segment and the image of the fundus for alignment, and an inexperienced person takes time and trouble to photograph the fundus favorably. For example, during the alignment while the image of the fundus is observed, if the eye of the examinee greatly moves, the image of the anterior-segment must be displayed again to perform the alignment while the image of the anterior-segment is observed. The same problem arises in the case of the alignment while the working dot is observed.